Double Twin Trouble
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Join Darren and Cassandra Goth Dreamer as they deal with the joys and perils of not one, but *two* sets of twins!
1. Quadruple the Pleasure

Cassandra couldn't believe it. Never in her life would she have imagined giving birth to that many babies. Oh, they were separate—first little Joshua and Michelle came along, then Matthew and Nicholas. What—what would Mary-Sue think? Darren couldn't believe it, either. He thought of Dirk off at college. What—what would he think of having so many brothers—and one lone sister?

Joshua and Michelle had just become children, and that was good—maybe once they became teenagers they could help with Matthew and Nicholas. But he realized that perhaps he was right. What would Dirk think, especially having not been there for anyone's birthday?

Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Cassandra said. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cassandra."

"It's so good to hear from you, Dirk. How's school?"

"Fine—Lilith and I are anxious to graduate and tie the knot. How—how are you two?"

"Your dad and I—we're surviving," Cassandra said. "Joshua and Michelle have just had their birthday."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to make it," Dirk said, "for either one. I bet they look just like the two of you."

"Actually," Cassandra laughed—she could sense Darren standing nearby, "they say Michelle is the spitting image of me when I was little—I can't know for sure about Joshua, though."

Then Darren took a turn talking to Dirk. "Hi, son."

"Hey, Dad. Sorry I haven't come by lately."

"It's ok," Darren said, "especially since—" He paused at this point—did he want to worry Dirk about Matthew and Nicholas?

Then he realized—perhaps when Dirk and Lilith graduated from college, he and Cassandra could always invite them to move in and be extra help, "—since Cassandra's given birth to two more—your brothers, Matthew and Nicholas."

Dirk couldn't believe it. "_Four_ kids? Dad, are you sure you can handle it? Do—do you need us to move in?"

"We may try hiring a butler," Darren said. "I don't know what we would've done if we hadn't had one for Joshua and Michelle."

"Well, if you need anything," Dirk said, "don't hesitate to give us a call, and we'll be right over."

Then another voice came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lilith," Darren said.

"I couldn't help overhearing about your brood," Lilith laughed. "Dirk's right—if there's anything we can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Maybe that would help sometime," Darren admitted.

"Besides," Cassandra, who had found another extension, said, "that'll let you both practice being parents yourselves someday."

"Well, we just wanted you to know we were thinking about you," Dirk said. "Take care—and do let us know when the next birthday is—we really do want to be there."

"And if there's anything we can do to make taking care of them easier," Lilith added. "We wish we could stay and chat, but we've got to get to class. Bye."

"I think I'm going to like having Lilith for a daughter-in-law," Cassandra admitted, as Darren hung up. "She seems—changed—since she went to college."

Darren nodded. "I agree," he said. "Maybe being away from Angela has done her a world of good."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Cassandra said.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Mortimer! "Hi, Dad," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

Of course, that attracted Joshua and Michelle. "Grandpa!"

"They're growing up so fast," Mortimer chuckled.

"Actually," Cassandra said, sensing the crying of the new babies, "there are some more grandchildren who'd like to meet you."

"More?" Mortimer raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, are you sure you can handle so many?"

"At first, I wasn't sure," Cassandra admitted, "but as you can see, Joshua and Michelle are kids now, so they'll be able to help out some with Matthew and Nicholas when they're older."

"Dirk wondered the same thing," Darren said, as Cassandra went to tend to Matthew and Nicholas.

"Looks like they're being a help already," Mortimer noticed, as he saw Joshua and Michelle at the diaper bag, getting out two sets of bottles and diapers.

A little help from the grownups to determine the real need, and Matthew and Nicholas were once again happy campers.

"Well, if you need anything," Mortimer said, giving everyone one last hug, "you know where I am—and I'd be glad to take everyone off your hands for a while—even Joshua and Michelle."

"You know," Mortimer said, taking Darren aside, "I never did approve of Cassandra's relationship with Don, so while I was sad on the surface to see him run off at the altar, in reality, I was hopeful for you—that you might be the one to heal my little girl's heart—and it seems you have more than done that. I am honored—no, blessed—to have you for a son-in-law." He chuckled again. "I can only hope Alexander has the same luck."

"I must apologize, though," Darren said, laughing, "speaking of luck, for being so ambitious in the baby department. I would've gladly split the difference with Alexander."

"You love your kids, don't you?"

"Well, of course we do," Darren replied. "We wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Well, don't worry about it," Mortimer smiled. "You're going to have some good help with the younger ones in the years to come—toddlerhood always seems to be the hardest stage to get through."

No sooner had Mortimer left than the phone rang. "I'll get it," Cassandra said. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cassie," was the answer on the other end.

"Hi, Alex," Cassandra said, smiling. "How are you?"

"That's what I called to ask you," Alexander said, and Cassandra could almost hear the concern in his voice. "Dad tells me you've got quite a gathering at your place."

Cassandra was obviously embarrassed—Mortimer had just left, and Alexander already knew? "He—he told you?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexander laughed. "I wish I were there to help—I'm just waiting on Mary to graduate."

"Who—who's Mary?" Now it was Cassandra's turn to express concern, as only a sister can.

"You remember Mary, my fiancée, from my graduation party?"

"Oh, that Mary," Cassandra laughed. "So that's why you're waiting."

"You will come to our wedding, won't you?"

"Of course," Cassandra smiled. "I might even talk Darren and the kids into joining us."

"I can't wait to see them," Alexander said. "I'm just sorry I haven't made it for any birthdays."

"You and Dirk must think alike," Cassandra laughed. "That's what he said."

"Well, if you need anything," Alexander said, "just give me a call, and I'll be right over. I might even bring Mary if she'd like to come."

"Does—does she know—" Cassandra started to ask.

"—that she's going to be an aunt?" Alexander finished. "I'll be sure to tell her."


	2. Alexander's Wedding

A few months later, Cassandra, Darren, Joshua, Michelle, Matthew, and Nicholas went out to the little house Alexander had chosen to spend his life with Mary Simpson. It was a modest two-story, with a nice-sized backyard. Everything was all set up for the big day. Mortimer had come before them, and was giving some last-minute advice to the future groom.

"Hi, Daddy," Cassandra said, as they approached.

"So these are my niece and nephews," Alexander said, smiling upon Joshua, Michelle, Matthew, and Nicholas.

By that time, another member made herself known. "Hey, beautiful," was the inquiry, with arms put around his waist from behind, "when are we going to get married?"

"Any time now," Alexander laughed, as he turned around to give his bride-to-be a romantic hug and a peck on the lips. "Mary, you remember my sister Cassandra and her husband Darren from my graduation party?"

"Of course," Mary said, as they exchanged handshakes. "It's so good to see you again."

"And who are these little ones?" she added, turning to the children.

"This," Alexander said, "is my niece, Michelle, and these are my nephews Joshua, Matthew, and Nicholas. Kids, this is your future Aunt Mary."

Almost everyone greeted her warmly—everyone, that is, except Nicholas, who bolted from the little gathering.

Of course, that attracted everyone's attention. "Nicholas?" Cassandra called, but there was no answer.

"Let me talk to him," Alexander offered.

After some searching, Alexander found him in a remote corner of the backyard. "Hey, buddy," he said, crouching where Nicholas was trying to conceal himself. "What's wrong?"

After a few minutes of no answer, Alexander reached over and brought Nicholas close to him. He could just see tracks of tears on his nephew's face. "Are—are you upset because you think Mary's taking me away from you?"

At this, Nicholas raised his head and nodded wearily.

"Aw, buddy," Alexander said, taking Nicholas in his arms for a hug, "nothing—not even a brand-new wife—could ever make me stop loving you kids."

"Does—does _she_ love us?"

"Of course she does," Alexander reassured him. "When I sat down with her and confessed she was getting three nephews and a niece out of the deal, she just cried—she was so happy. And I could see it in her eyes when she looked at the four of you for the first time—she just wants to love you—and be loved in return. You—you do love her, don't you?"

"Of—of course I do," Nicholas admitted.

"And when we start having kids—which I think she wants—there'll be new cousins for the four of you to play with. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes," Nicholas replied, wiping the tears away.

"Then come on," Alexander said, getting up and helping Nicholas to a standing position, "let's head on back so we can get this wedding on the road!"

"I love you, Uncle Alexander," Nicholas said, throwing his arms around Alexander for a big hug.

"I love you, too, buddy," Alexander said, holding him close—and kissing him on the top of his head.

The two walked back to where the others stood, waiting. "Is—is everything all right?" Darren asked, as he gave Nicholas a big hug.

"I think so," Alexander replied. "I think he's just a little nervous coming into this new relationship with Mary."

"You are such a sweetheart," Mary said, getting a hug for herself. "Yes, we're getting married because your Uncle Alexander loves me, but that doesn't mean there's no room in his heart for you, too. When he told me I was becoming an aunt, I just wanted to get to know you kids even better—and I still do."

"Yes," she admitted, "I'll be taking your Uncle Alexander away from you when we go on our honeymoon, but we'll be back—hopefully with news of new cousins on the way."

"Can you survive without me for one week?" Alexander laughed.

"I—I think so," Nicholas admitted. Turning to Mary, he threw his arms around her and said, "I love you, Aunt Mary."

"Oh!" Mary was flattered by the gesture—especially since the relationship wasn't official yet. "I—I love you, too, Nicholas."

Cassandra took Nicholas back into their fold as Alexander and Mary went to the arch. When the ceremony started, there wasn't a dry eye in the place—even from Nicholas, whose tears that time were due to the love he'd received from the couple getting married.

Applause broke him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Alexander taking Mary into his arms for a big smooch. It was official now—he had an Aunt Mary Goth.


	3. The Goths' Big News

The week passed quickly, too quickly, Nicholas thought. But just when he and the others were getting off the bus from school, he heard Cassandra calling his name.

"Someone wants to talk to you," she said, handing him the phone with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Is this my new nephew?"

"Aunt Mary!" Nicholas was so happy. "How are you?"

"Well, if you guys aren't too busy, why don't you come over for a bit?"

"We—we'll be right there," Nicholas replied.

So after homework was done, the little band walked over to Alexander and Mary's house.

Right away, Nicholas knew there was something—different—about Mary. She and Alexander kept smiling at each other, and every once in a while, Mary's hand would slide down to her stomach.

"Do you remember," Alexander said, "when I was trying to get you to come back to our wedding, how I said there'd be new cousins for you to play with?"

Nicholas's eyes grew wide as saucers, and he just gasped. "You don't mean—"

"The first of your cousins is on the way," Mary said, smiling.

All Nicholas—and the others—could do was hug the lucky couple. "You know," Darren confided in Alexander, "when Cassandra had given birth to Matthew and Nicholas, your dad took me aside—and it was then I told him that if it hadn't been for the fact that we'd been so lucky in the baby department, I would've gladly split the difference with you."

Alexander just laughed. "I can only hope to be as lucky as you," he admitted. "Who's to say whether this is the start of something big?"

"But I do know," he added, smiling, as he glanced over at a little group huddled on the sofa, Mary in the midst of it, "that this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

He crept over to the group as softly as he could, for they were all asleep. Little hands weaved their way to Mary's growing belly.

He stroked first Mary's hair, moving to a little figure on her right. It was that same little boy who not so long ago feared the loss of his uncle's love—but instead kept it—and also gained the love of a brand-new aunt.

"You see?" he whispered. "Everything's okay—it always was."

Nicholas smiled, squeezing Alexander's hand. "I know, Uncle Alexander," he replied sleepily. "I know."

One by one, the little group was disentangled from Mary and carried to Darren and Cassandra's car. Nicholas tried to fight it, much as he had when he bolted from the wedding, but sleep overtook him and once again, he was in dreamland.

When he woke up the next morning, he was in his own little bed.


End file.
